Have You?
by Writer's Lullaby
Summary: In a room where they were in a totally compromising position, Natsume decided to ask Mikan a very wicked question which she had trouble answering.


First story of mine after being hiatus for more than 12 months. Still on hiatus. I wrote this out of boredom, so I don't really have anything to say. Just go ahead and read it if you want to. This story is _neither proofread nor beta-d_. _I do not own Gakuen Alice_. **Words approx. ; 800**

**#writer`s_l^lla8y#**

In a room where they were in a totally compromising position, Natsume decided to ask Mikan a very wicked question which she had trouble answering.

* * *

><p><strong>Have You? by Writer's Lullaby<strong>

"_Have you ever masturbated?"_

Mikan looked in the eyes of the guy whom she was currently straddling in a very _comfortable_ way. Feeling nervous to answer the question, she moved back a little bit earning herself a groan from the jet-haired guy she straddled. "I – I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," out of nervousness she fidgeted again, this time gasping when she actually felt something poking her thighs.

The guy groaned again. "For goodness sake, woman, won't you stop moving?" He said as he landed his head on the soft pillow of her ample breasts. For mere seconds his breathing could be heard until he remained his composure, "So answer my question, polkadot."

Mikan being distracted by having Natsume resting his head against her breasts could not quite comprehend what he said. _Ohmigosh, does Natsume even notice I'm not wearing anything except for the tank top and my underwear? Besides, that bulge must've been his bo –_

"Oi, can you hear me?"

Somehow in the midst of her self-rumbling, Mikan managed to daydream while straddling the most gorgeous man ever known to her even when they were both basically almost naked. What with Natsume only wearing a pair of Levi's jeans – unzipped nonetheless, meanwhile Mikan only in an almost sheer tank top and pair of underwear. To make it even scandalous, she was straddling him on his sofa set.

Mikan fixated her eyes at Natsume who was looking at her intently with his crimson eyes. "What was it again, Natsume?" she said as she put one hand on his shoulder, the other on his pectoral muscle – admiring his great body.

Feeling irritated, Natsume tightened his hold on her waist and kissed her on the lips roughly without a warning. Although Mikan was quite surprised with the sudden kiss, she immediately responded to the kiss, giving as equal ferocity he was in kissing her.

When he bit her lower lip gently yet with firmness seeking entrance, she immediately gave him access then caressing each others' tongues. At the same time, one of her hands moved to his head, massaging his scalp. Her other hand was feeling up the six-pack the jet-haired guy own. Natsume himself was getting his hands busy; as soon as he freed her hair from the Chinese hairpin she used, his hands slowly made its way to caressing her neck softly at her neck, on the other hand, his left hand was used caress her inner thigh, each seconds nearing the clothe of her underwear.

Just as Mikan was trying to get a better angle for the kiss, Natsume gave her lower lip one last nip before breaking the kiss. Mikan with her eyes heavy-lidded looked at Natsume almost questioningly until he closed the gap between their lips again just to suckle and nibble her lower lip like he was partaking in an event to taste something so delicious.

Once he was satisfied, he looked at Mikan with his crimson eyes, and then slowly moved his mouth near to her right ear. The smallest lick he gave made Mikan held her breathe for mere seconds until he nibbled on her earlobe softly before whispering a wicked question into her ear, "Now tell me, _have you ever masturbated?"_

Mikan gasped and unable to contain herself, she fidgeted causing the smallest friction that sent both of them moaning and groaning. Without knowing to her, she began thrusting her hips in slow motion in hopes of a better friction between their lower regions and succeeded tremendously. She earned herself a hiss from Natsume that was straddled by her.

Natsume held her hips down earning himself a whimpering sound from Mikan who was now looking at him with a dazed and disappointed look with her signature pout, "What?"

"I asked whether _have you ever masturbated?"_

"Huh?" her already flushed face became even more so hearing his question.

"Well?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

Natsume clicked his tongue in annoyance. He grabbed her hair a little bit roughly then began talking wickedly in her right ear. "Have you ever put your hands down _here," _his left hand caressing her through her underwear softly. "Did you caress your labia? Or did you decide to just flick your clit _like this?" _he demonstrated a flick against her clit through her underwear earning a very sexy moan from Mikan that unconsciously was thrusting her hips. She thought she could not imagine being in greater ecstasy until Natsume set aside her underwear and began caressing her pussy with the lightest touch.

She moaned his name out loud, unable to contain it anymore until he stopped caressing her. She opened her eyes and looked at him while panting.

"Answer me."

"Wha?"

"Have you?"

"I, umm I . . . yes, I had."

"Show me."

* * *

><p><strong>#writer`s_l^lla8y#<strong>

**Created ;** 4.04 am, December 9 2014

**Finished ;** 5.26 pm, December 9 2014

Mehh, review or not, it's your choice.


End file.
